Beautiful Nose
by splash1998
Summary: ...Or The One Where Tony Head Butts Steve And They Kiss. Tony head butts Steve accidentally, and he realises that Steve has a beautiful nose, even when its bleeding. Warning: Swearing.


**Don't even ask because I don't even know where this come from. But I have wanted to always to write for this archive and this idea just hit me when I was in my Science lesson, so :D**

**But Mr Chris Evans just have nice nose - just like his fellow actor in Captain America, Richard Armitage. His nose is utter perfection...which now I think about it, tis a bit weird.**

**Well, onwards, my noble steed!**

* * *

**Summary: Tony head butts Steve accidentally, and he realises that Steve has a beautiful nose, even when its bleeding.**

* * *

**Beautiful Nose...**

**...Or The One Where Tony Head Butts Steve And They Kiss**

It was an accident.

Clint eyes-like-a-fucking-hawk Barton can piss right off, because who gives a crap what he says, it was an accident.

It all started with Tony fixing the Shield. After they fought the next foe that decided to take a swing at them - they are called Earth's Mightiest Heroes for a fucking reason! - Steve had asked him to fix his shield. There was a tiny little dent and the paint had scratched off, so he promised Steve he'd have it done by the end of the day.

That bit was all right.

It was the collection, that was bad.

Oh, how very bad that was.

His face was covered in grease, his hands burned from where he had accidentally scalded himself on the coffee he was drinking, and he had red and blue and white paint covering his hands, but he was proud. He stepped back to admire what he had made.

It was a beauty, even though most of the credit was too his dad.

Bastard.

Knock Knock.

There was a knock on the glass door to his lab and he looked up to see Captain America in his prime; sweating from his workout, blonde hair askew, blue eyes sparkling, all hard planes of muscle and height and -

Tony shouldn't feel like this, especially about someone like Captain America, the picture of innocence.

"Hey, Tony," Steve said, flippantly and smiled. "Finished yet?"

"What up, Cap? I have, let me just get it for you." Tony all but flounced over to where Cap's improved shield was laying, picking it up with both hands. "So do you throw it like a Frisbee? I know, why don't we call Katniss and we play a game of Frisbee? Could you show me the proper throwing technique? I want to get it just right, you know?"

Tony was babbling now, and he started to gently move the shield as if he was going to throw it like a Frisbee. And he had obviously freaked out the Cap, because he all of a sudden sprung to life and started making grabby hands for his shield.

They were stood there, pulling the shield back and forth towards them gently before Steve decided to tug a little too hard, and they began playing tug-of-war.

And what happened next, was all Cap's fault.

Him and his stupid capiscle strength.

He pulled to hard, and while he looked triumphant that he had gotten his shield back, he was obviously not prepared for Tony's grease covered forehead to suddenly smash into his nose, and cause blood to spurt out.

"Cap, shit, ah-" and Tony froze.

He noticed, from the angle he was at, that Steve's nose was perfect; the bone was straight and did not poke out, and the end was not overly sharp, yet not a cute little button nose like himself. It was covered in that deliciously golden brown skin of Cap's, and it looked softer, even though the bone was apparent. It was a recruit on his face; straight and new. Nothing had marked it and nothing had dented it yet, making it nice to look at as well as admire like Tony was doing now.

Even the blood spurting out the end of it was beautiful, and that was when Tony was hit with the sudden realisation that all of Cap was beautiful.

All of him. Not just his nose. His luscious red lips (thought that might be from the blood), those sinfully innocent eyes, a pool of sparkling blue and green, like a bright summer's day, that beautifully shaped hair that never seemed to fall out of place, even when he was working out in the gym, muscles bulging from the force of his punches.

The muscles.

The. Damn. Muscles.

They were just so...nice. So ripe, so juicy that Tony just wanted to squeeze them and squeeze them and squeeze them until his hand got cramp. And even then, he'd continue doing it just because of how nice and clean and ripped they were.

He was brought back to reality when Cap was slapping lightly on the face with his non-bloody hand, and Tony launched towards where he kept tissues, shoving them under Cap's nose, other arm balancing on the taller man's shoulder.

"Uh, Tony, you okay?" Steve asked, muffled from the stark white tissues that covered his mouth, and it contrasted delightfully against his lovely golden brown skin. "You kind of zoned out there."

"I just realised that you had a beautiful nose," Tony blurted out, before he could filter it off into the deepest part of his brain where he could think about it at a later date. But fuck, he blurted it out right in front of the guy he really didn't want to blurt it out in front of.

Fuck.

"Uh, okay." To be honest, Steve didn't look as creeped out as he should be, so Tony counted that as a win. "Your nose is beautiful too."

Tony blushed, and Steve chuckled, his hot breath lingering on Ton'y hand like it was teasing before its warmth ran away. Steve kissed his hand softly and looked down to the genius' eyes.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt, Tony?" Steve asked, and Tony honestly didn't know how to answer that question at all, and Steve must have known that because he didn't have time to answer. Cap had removed his hand and tissue from his face, thrown the tissue in the bin, and swept him up into a big smouldering kiss.

And it was smouldering. It was breathing into each other's mouths in ecstasy, all teeth and tongue and love, and Tony's toes curled in his red converse as he wrapped his arms around those big muscles and squeezed them and squeezed them and squeezed them until his hands cramped, and his sensitive nipples hurt from them rubbing against the Lycra and Elastane in the Cap's suit and his chest.

Kissing Cap was an amazing experience.

Even when he had a bloody nose and it was gushing on to his own.

Oh, fuck.

Tony broke the kiss, leaning back as far as he could in the cage of Steve's arms, eyes fluttering around to look for a tissue to staunch the blood flow.

"Fuck, Cap, I am so sorry," he rambled on, "It's just that I wanted to talk to you, and you know, spend time with you and fuck! I end up head butting you in the nose!"

And that was when his headache made itself known, and he started rubbing furiously at his forehead to make the pain go away.

"It's fine, Tony, really," Steve said, and he was right, because the blood stopped a second later, the super serum in the Captain's blood healing him quicker than the average human. "Let's go lie down. I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

"But, Cap, I wanted to go adopt a puppy and jump out of an hundred story window next!" Tony jokingly whined, and Steve drew him into a hug.

"You know something, Cap?" Tony said, after a while, his head lying on Steve's shoulder. "I love you. I should have told you sooner, instead of waiting after I head butted you...what?"

Steve was looking at him with a big cheesy grin on his face. "I love you too, Tony."

And never let it be said that it wasn't an accident, Clint Barton, you fucking bird from Hell.

Though Tony had informed Steve it was his fault a week afterwards, and Steve had just laughed.

Tony counted it again, as another win.

* * *

**I don't even know *hiding behind a door***

**So before you get Hawkeye to shoot loads of fricking arrows at me, I'm sorry.**

**IT had to be done.**

**Hope you liked :D**


End file.
